Peripheral Component Interconnect Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group 3.0 Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (PICMG® 3.0 AdvancedTCA™) specification, as approved on Dec. 30, 2002 by the PICMG Executive Membership (hereinafter referred to as the ATCA specification), provides guidelines for a standard chassis form factor, intra-chassis interconnects, and platform management interfaces suitable for high-performance, high-bandwidth computing and communications systems.